User blog:Wassboss/Snake-eyes vs Blade
Snake-eyes: The Ninja soldier of G.I joe Blade: The part vamprie who uses his extrodinary skills to kill vampries everwhere Who is deadliest Edges Titanium Katana vs Ninjato: A regular katata has a longer reach and more killing power than the ninjato but a titanium one. Well that just makes it more deadly. Edge Titanium Katana Throwing glavie vs Whip chain: The whip chain is not very lethal and the throwing glaive can be thrown. Edge Throwing glaive M-16 vs Remington 870: The M-16 has the longer range and a higher rate of fire. Edge M-16 Trench knife vs Teakwood dagger: The trench knife has the brass knuckles on it making it two weapons in one and two weapons are better than one. Edge Trench knife I think snake-eyes will win he has the range adavantage and he has better training. Blade is walking through the war-torn streets of post apocalyptic Chicago. Vampires have been attacking major cities around the world on mass and have managed to force humans into small pockets in heavily fortified castles, churches and any other big or easy to defend buildings. Blade however prowls the streets determined to eliminate the vampire scourge before it’s too late. He sees a figure in the distance and assuming it to be a vampire creeps slowly towards it. Snake-eyes is also prowling the streets but he’s more interested in food than killing vampires. He needs to feed the masses of people living in the nearby hospital. Suddenly a bullet flies past his head. He turns around in a flash and sees blade standing behind an overturned car lining up his next shot. Snake-eyes pulls out his M-16 and fires a barrage of bullets at blade who ducks back behind the car. Snake-eyes waits patiently for blade to stand back up but nothing happens. He begins to grow inpatient and gose to see what is taking so long. He takes one step towards the car when suddenly a throwing glaive lodges itself in his shoulder. He drops the gun and pulls it out. He looks in the direction it came from and sees blade readying another glaive. Snake-eyes drops his gun and, pulling out his chain whip, charges at blade who throws the glaive at him. Snake-eyes catches the glaive in the chain whip but it gets all tangled up making the simple whip chain into a flail. He swings the flail at blade who jumps over it and pulling out his katana chops the chain whip in half. Blade lands behind snake-eyes and tries to stab him but snake-eyes turns around and blocks it with his Ninjato. They duel for a bit with blade’s longer blade being cancelled out by snake-eyes superior training. However soon blade grows tired of the duel and with a quick movement disarms snake-eyes of his sword. Blade gose for a waist swing but snake-eyes does a back flip and lands out of the range of the sword. He then pulls out his Trench knife and jumps at blade who tries to impale him on his sword. However he misjudges the swing and it fall way short and snake-eyes lands on top of him sending them both crashing to the ground. Blade is the first one to stand and, pulling out a teakwood dagger, throws it at snake-eyes who blocks it with his trench-knife. Blade pulls out another dagger and they each take stabs at one another each time missing. This time snake-eyes gets the upper hand and whacks blade around the face with the brass knuckles sending him sprawling. He then plunges the knife into blade’s neck killing him. Snake-eyes bows to his fallen opponent and walks off. Winner snake-eyes Experts’ opinion Snake-eyes won because he had superior training and skill. Category:Blog posts